<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>should've just asked by funkybubble34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854649">should've just asked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybubble34/pseuds/funkybubble34'>funkybubble34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkybubble34/pseuds/funkybubble34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you(the reader) tease hotch, and hotch gives you a small taste of your own medicine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>should've just asked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>special thanks to my friend ryley for helping me with this!</p><p>edit- this is uploaded on my wattpad in my criminal minds one-shots book @/killing_it1967</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every time you looked at Aaron working in his office, you always had to suck in a breath. He was so attractive, especially when he was focused, and you had no clue how you managed to get through the days when you two weren’t dating. As for Aaron, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you, and that was the reason he always buried himself in his office during the day. He was less likely to get distracted by you if he was focused on work, but sometimes you were too hot to handle. Either way, the two of you knew you had to maintain the utmost professionalism when you were in the office and the field. However, sometimes you enjoyed getting a rise out of Aaron when you teased him in the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced over at his office and you were met with a very focused-on-paperwork Aaron Hotchner. Whenever he was intently focused on something, it was incredibly attractive. His jaw was clenched, there was a slight furrow to his brow, and every so often his tongue would dart out to lick his lips. Seeing him made you think of your relationship. You two had sex with each other before, and the sex was always good. Aaron Hotchner knew how to please a woman; you would never question his skills in the bedroom. However, it was always...standard. Same position, same routine, and you were growing bored with it. You knew there was a filthy side to the man you called your lover and boss. The only thing you needed to do was bring it out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You thought about what you should do to get a rise out of him. A note? A text? You weren’t sure how to get the best reaction out of him, but after pondering for a few more seconds, you had an idea. You would head to the bathroom, slip off your panties, and if there were no one in Aaron’s office when you went in, you’d slip them in his pocket. The idea was there:  now you just had to execute it. So, you took in a deep breath and headed to the bathroom to start the execution of your master plan. Thankfully, you had on a pair of red panties with lace trim, since you were planning on spending the night at Aaron’s place and you wanted to give him a nice visual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the bathroom stall, you quickly took off your panties and pants before you temporarily stuffed your panties in your pocket. You took another deep breath as you put your pants back on and put your panties in the pocket of your pants. Looking in the mirror of the bathroom, you made sure that you looked like your normal self. While you loved being an FBI profiler and working with the BAU, it was tough to hide anything from them. You washed your hands before heading back to your desk to finish your report. After finishing it, you checked it over for any errors before heading up to Aaron’s office. You knocked on the door, and you heard Aaron say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You opened the door and went into his office. Standing in front of his desk, you handed him the report you’d finished as you said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Y/N.”’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve also got something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked around to stand on his right side so nobody would see what you were giving him. Sneakily, you took your panties out of your pocket and slipped them into the pocket of his jacket. You saw a look of realization come across Aaron’s face and he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is highly improper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be so uptight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aren’t we seeing each other outside of the office? By the way,” you said before your voice dropped to a whisper, “they’re your favorite color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You practically strutted out of his office, closing the door as you left. Aaron’s jaw clenched as his hand moved to his pocket and he sharply inhaled. He was not prepared for you to be such a tease during work, and he certainly wasn’t prepared to carry around your panties all day. His chocolate eyes closed as he thought about you, and his mind started to become clouded with filthy desires. You sat at your desk with a smug feeling inside you because you knew that you were going to get it when you got to Aaron’s house. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his clenched fist and you knew that your plan worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day droned on, you couldn’t help but feel a tad bit dirty for going commando at work. The coarser material of your pants rubbed against your cunt, and it wasn’t a bad feeling. However, your mind wandered to thoughts of Aaron during the day. You thought about his mouth, his hands, well, his everything. In the break room, you saw Aaron making a cup of coffee and you brushed up against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” you teasingly said as you flashed him a dazzling smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew you did it on purpose, and he shook his head in disbelief. You gave him a teasing wink as you left the room, and he knew that he’d be giving you an earful when you got home. He sipped his coffee and tried to put you to the back of his mind, but deep down, he knew that you’d be at the forefront of his mind for the rest of the day. Aaron planned on giving you a taste of your own medicine that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you had days that dragged on for what seemed like forever. Neither of you could get the other off your minds, and the both of you were frustrated. Although, Aaron was more frustrated than you were; you were the one that started this whole thing. When it was time to clock out, you were ecstatic and nervous at the same time. After saying goodbye to everyone, you met Aaron at his car in the parking lot. You got in the passenger seat and said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love! How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, you can be such a dirty girl sometimes, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I do,” you innocently replied. “I’m a dirty, dirty girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he hooked a finger in your shirt, pulling you into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ready for your punishment, little minx.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently placed his lips on yours, enveloping you in a kiss. You relished in the feeling of his perfect mouth on yours and your hand moved up to cup his cheek. He pulled away to purr,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked into his eyes, and you felt a shiver roll down your spine at the anticipation of what was to come. His hand left your shirt, and he turned away from you, so he was facing the steering wheel. You reclined back into your seat and you tried to shake the preceding moments from your mind. However, that was not going to happen, and you clenched your thighs together with need. As Aaron pulled out of the Quantico parking lot, your mind went wild with thoughts of the night’s coming activities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to his house felt so much longer than usual; your brain was cloudy with need. The only thing that you could think about was getting Aaron’s mouth right on your needy cunt before he filled you up with his cock. Aaron glanced over at you and he saw how your teeth gnawed at your bottom lip. You knew that he’d punish you for what you pulled today in the office, and you couldn’t wait. As he drove the both of you home, his hand snaked up your thigh before resting just below your crotch. You looked at him with wide eyes and you shifted to try and move his hand further up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you know better. Don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I want more,” you pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even try it. Do you want a harsher punishment? You’re already in trouble for the earlier incident. Be a good girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouting, you straightened up in your seat for the rest of the car ride. Thankfully, there wasn’t much time left in the car ride, and you were at Aaron’s house in just a few short minutes. After he pulled in, you got out of the car and came around to meet Aaron at the back of his car. He wrapped an arm around your shoulder as he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, sweetheart. I think someone needs a punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand traveled from your shoulders to the small of your back and he led you upstairs to his place. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, and he knew that. In the elevator, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it feel knowing you got me all worked up? Did you like knowing that you were at the forefront of my mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it. I thought something like that would spice it up a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re getting it rough tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smirked at him. Right then, in the elevator, you could’ve dropped to your knees for him. However, since both of you were FBI agents, you couldn’t run the risk of getting caught in a compromising position. But Aaron wanted to give you a small taste of what your night would be like right now. He put his briefcase down and pushed you up against the wall of the elevator, kissing you roughly. All his pent-up frustration was manifesting itself, and you were thrilled. As his hands started to roam all over your body, you let out a soft moan that was swallowed by Aaron’s mouth. He murmured,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All mine, you’re all mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded fervently as he pulled away from you before the elevator door opened. Your face was flushed, and your breath was slightly faster than normal. As the door opened, you two hurriedly got out and went to Aaron’s apartment. He clumsily fumbled his keys before opening the door to his apartment. After closing and locking the door behind the two of you, all his attention was focused on you. The both of you kicked off your shoes and set down your bags. When you turned around to face him, he captured you in a kiss, and your arms immediately went around his neck. He held you by your waist, and he pulled away to look down at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty girl. So pretty for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him before turning and walking to the bedroom. Once there, you pulled off all your clothes and left them in a messy pile on the floor. He took off his tie and jacket and those garments joined yours on the floor. You turned to face him and he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, you dropped down to your knees in front of him. You unbuckled his belt before you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Your hand took out his cock and gently stroked it. His hand cupped your chin as he said, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put that pretty mouth to use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand left your chin as you moved up to wrap your lips around the tip of his cock. You knew better than to use your hands since he didn’t permit you to. Hollowing out your cheeks, you moved your mouth down to take as much as you could before moving your head back up. Aaron tangled a hand in your hair, and he used your mouth for his pleasure. His eyes fluttered closed as he relished in how your mouth felt around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good girl for me. That’s it, take it all,” he cooed as he pushed you down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat, and you relaxed your throat so you could take him all the way. Tears pricked your eyes as he slowly thrust his cock in and out of your mouth. You were no longer sucking his cock, no, he was facefucking you. And you couldn’t get enough. Despite the uncomfortable sensation, you enjoyed it. When his hand left the back of your head, you didn’t pull away from his cock, and he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl, you didn’t stop. Get on the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled your mouth off of his cock and licked your lips before getting up and getting onto the bed. You laid on your back and spread your legs, letting Aaron see how wet you were. He got on top of you, and you looked up at him with eager anticipation in your eyes. Your hands reached up to unbutton his shirt, and he let you push it off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful...so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled at him as he moved his way down your body. His hands ghosted over your stomach and you shuddered at the feeling. Your mouth fell open when you felt his tongue on your clit, and you grabbed onto his hair. But Aaron pulled your hand away and chided you, saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No touching. That’s part one of your punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more than one part?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, you were a naughty, naughty girl. If you must know, the second part is that you’re not cumming tonight until I see fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted and he smiled at you before he sucked on your folds. His hands kept your thighs apart and he looked up at you as he ate you out. Your hands gripped onto the sheets and your hips bucked into his mouth. His tongue and lips worked magic on your cunt, and you were putty in his hands. You threw your head back and your eyes closed as his tongue flicked over your clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that feels good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whimpered as his mouth continued its delectable work on your cunt. Aaron was always good at going down on you; he knew what to do with his mouth. Your mind was clouded with pleasure as you felt your orgasm bubble in your stomach. Looking down at him, you begged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m close, please can I cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away from you in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, you’re not cumming until I see fit. And if you do, I’ll have to spank you. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head “no,” but you weren’t opposed to the idea of spanking. Maybe that would be your mission next time. He motioned you to turn over and you did. Aaron got up behind you and slid his cock along your soaked cunt, letting your wetness lubricate him. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your back against his chest as he pushed into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” You moaned out as you felt his cock stretch you out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips attached to your neck and he murmured absolute filth to you. Trailing his lips up to the top of your ear, he overwhelmed you. Slowly, he started to thrust in and out of you. You knew that he wouldn’t keep this pace, not with everything that had happened earlier. Sure enough, he didn’t. As quickly as he pushed into you, his pace rapidly increased.  You whimpered in his hold, and he kept whispering dirty words in your ear. As you turned to look at him, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to treat you like a whore? Should’ve just asked, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes! Fuck…” you whined as he hit a sensitive spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt his cock completely stuff you as he kept on fucking you. His hand released your hair and moved to hold your waist. You felt his strong arms around your waist and you couldn’t have been happier. Aaron kissed your shoulder and he kept harshly thrusting into you. His hand reached down and found your clit and you practically squealed in delight. You let out short, breathy moans, and your chest rapidly rose and fell. This was what you wanted; you wanted him to use your body like this. There was no question in your mind that your orgasm was approaching and you begged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I cum?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You threw your head back and you whined. Every muscle in your body tightened as you struggled to hold off your impending orgasm. You squirmed in his hold, and he held you tighter. He didn't stop his relentless pace as he chased his high. Just like yours, he was rapidly approaching his high as well. He knew you were close, and coupled with your already sensitive cunt from before, you weren’t going to last long. You still did your best to hold on and be a good girl.  Pleading with him, you begged,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m so close!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a little longer, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chest heaving, muscles tensing, you held on. Even if it was just for a minute or two, you held on until he cooed in your ear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were trembling in his arms as you came around his cock. Your walls clenched around him, and he erratically thrust into you. As his cum spilled into you, he groaned out your name and held you close to his body. Your body still was recovering from your intense orgasm, and your breathing was short and quick. Both of you were sweaty and out of breath, so it took you two a hot second to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” you panted, “that was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve done that a long time ago if that was going to be the result.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it again,” he said, but his smile said otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly pulled out of you and helped you lay on your side. He got up and got a washcloth from the bathroom to clean you up. When he came back, he sat next to you and cleaned you up. You sighed as you felt the cool cloth rub you down. His thumb rubbed lazy circles on your hip, and you gazed up at him as he cleaned you up. He placed a kiss to your cheek before he got up and hung the cloth back up in the bathroom. When he got back, he cuddled up beside you and pulled the covers over the both of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve just told me if you wanted me to be rougher,” he said as he held you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could’ve, but then I wouldn’t have gotten the rise out of you like I just did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He softly chuckled as he dragged his thumb back and forth over your bicep. You smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest. It hurt to move, and you knew you were going to have a slight limp tomorrow. You didn’t care. As you closed your eyes, you only could think of Aaron, and you slowly fell asleep. Aaron placed a kiss to your forehead before falling asleep as well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>